Ebrel Buallt
Superstitious Scene Girl Personality Ebrel was somewhat of an outsider type girl and tended to keep to herself. Although she was an outsider it wasn't too hard for her to get along with people. She tended to voice her opinion bluntly if she felt it necessary and wasn't too affected by the words of others. She also tended to be strikingly cunning for her age and had a pretty impressive memory. Aside from her stand-offish personality Ebrel was also very spiritual and tended to become rather distant when she got a bad reading from her Tarot cards. Around people of the opposite sex, Ebrel tended to be shy and somewhat hostile even when she may or may not have had feelings for that person. Although Ebrel wasn't too affected by the words of others, she was however fairly sensitive to people that brought up her weight or her eating disorder and tended to lash out harshly when confronted. Ebrel was deeply in love with Tyler Whitmoore at the beginning of the story. Her love for him was often referenced in thought and she tended to be fairly shy about it. She only finally admitted to him her love just before he left to Atlanta to help with the search for Marcie's father. But she died before she was ever able to fully explain it. Appearance She had pale skin and hazel eyes, full lips and baby soft skin. Her body was unusually skinny for her age. Her hair was jet black with dark blue highlights; she kept her hair cut short just past her ears. A section of her hair she kept in a small braid that fell to the side of her head and were tied with a red string. She had a number of piercings as well. For clothing. Usually she wore darker clothing she tended to wear oversized black shirts that usually hang past her waist most likely to cover up her unnaturally skinny body. She also tended to wear torn short shorts or plaid short skirts. She almost always wore long black laced-fingerless gloves that she hardly ever removed. She wore black lace-up platform boots and a necklace around her neck with a sliver Wheel of Fortune on it. When she wasn't wearing her long shirts she tended to wear a black lace-up blouse. Bio Ebrel Buallt was born in Anglesey Wales, and island off the west coast of Wales, after her parents married her family moved to Georgia where her mother was from living there for most of her life. Ebrel attended a public high school in which she became somewhat of an outcast among her fellow peers. Ebrel had only one friend named Elizabeth both of them tended to keep to themselves. Ebrel around this time was suffering with an eating disorder known as 'anorexia' her parents knew nothing about this. Her anorexia eventually led her to become more standoffish as she didn't trust anyone. When the outbreak first took place Ebrel was on her way home from school. Upon entering her house she could tell the atmosphere was different but she never would have expected what was ahead. Ebrel explored her house ending up in the living room only to find her mother eating something on in the corner of the room. As she drew near what she saw horrified her, her mother eating her father's body. As sickened as she was and confused she couldn't allow herself to be weak. She quickly left the house to get help. By this time word had spread and things were getting crazy. A week into the craziness Ebrel joined up with a group of survivors that were taking to the country to escape the city from what everyone was calling the 'Walkers' or Zombies. As scared as Ebrel was she went along with the others, still it seemed she hadn't fully grasped the loss of her parents. After settling down the saddness finally rose to the surface and Ebrel broke down. (To be continued...) Inventory *Deck of Tarot cards, *Hunting knife, *Ffew pairs of shorts *2 long black shirts that are torn at the sides *2 plaid skirts *1 black lace up blouse *Hair pins *Box of matches and a box of crackers. *Denim backpack *Piercings Skills *Observation: She was very observant and tended to focus on her surroundings and the details that tookplace. *Memory: Her memory was amazing and she tended to be very good at remembering details. *Spiritual: Because of her believe in the oracles she tended to provide spiritual support to her friends by giving hope through her readings, though occasionally her readings brought bad news. *Cunning: She tended to have good ideas as well as being able to trick people with amateur cons. Relationships Tyler Whitmoore - Sébastien Colbics- Marcella Green- Randall Dixon- Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female